Alexis Black
Personality Alexis is a clever and kind young woman. She is shy sometimes, but if you get to know her you will understand that she is a very god friend and a little bit crazy. She is very protective when it comes to her family and friends. She is a non-judgemental person, but when it comes to vampires she doesn't even try to think that they can be good she is different but of her abilities can mind meld can speak telepathically but is Telekinetic is a Ordained Vulcan priestess under the hair has pointed ears and finely but upswept eyebrows at ceremonies white Martian Robes hair brushed back in a Greek styled longer but firmer but well-groomed bangs were curled and sandals swirled sides and religiously Vulcan Temple jewelry she can be Impassive but cold but is strict but stoic she speaks very softly in a Raal Accent as a Acolyte she took the name of T'Voris she had remained Single is Chaste bound to the temple made a Fan Film was Star Trek her body is oiled with her face long arms and legs stronger three times of her strength physically greater she follows Surak daily but very deeply religious with young women bound to the temple serves the Chief High Master Priestess was a girl she is stunted at 17 in reality is 41 Federation standard years old her skin is copper but lighter she speaks very frankly cold words attained Kolinahr became a Acolyte of Gol took sacred vows professed them while chanting to her Goddess Arkanna protected her warrior deeply taught the young women in robes of white religious Vulcan temple jewelry carried William Black her great-uncle by Telekinetic ablities was bound in here forever as a idea two Vulcan males noticed her religiously blowing candles began meditating of katras could sense telepathically in the Hall of Ancient Thought Graveyard still in a trance if she were on Vulcan guards in Armor made Sonvok afraid of their weaponry protected her dressed from Amok Time were muscular but toned he was frightened Strom found her tall but very stately but far but more beautfiul as Arkaana her goddess's blood runs in her veins burned was single never married took no mate of it. History Alexis was born on 23rd April of 2009 to Adam Black and Alice Russo (and if you wondering she is Jacob Black's niece). She grew up at La Push like her father. Her mother was born in Italy and raised in New York. She met Adam, during a work trip. They fell in love, actually Adam imprinted on her. They married a few months later. Alexis first phased when she was fourteen. She joined the La Push Pack. Two years later discovered her Alpha voice and became the leader of the pack. She works at her dad's cafe as the manager. She is a dancer, she has won 4 dancing competitions. She still attends the Forks High School. She plans to become a Shamaness and priestess. Appearance Human form: Alexis is tall and well built. Her skin has a beautiful copper color. Her hair is shoulder length and has a really light brown color. Her eyes are big and dark brown. In general lines she is very beautiful and attractive. Wolf form: When in her wolf form, Alexis has long, light grey fur. She is a quite big wolf, escpecially for a female. Possesions alexis-car.jpg|Her car. She bought with her own money. necklace-charms6.jpg|A gift from her parents. She always wears it. dreamcatcher.jpg|A dream catcher. A gift from her pack. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shape-shifter Category:La Push Pack Category:Alpha Category:Nicki's characters Category:Site administration